


It's a Tricky Thing

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [24]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 02, Thoughts of Angry Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 113 - Keeping Cool</p><p>----</p><p>Nick's feelings towards his friend, aide, and lover are torn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Tricky Thing

Nick just wants to slam him against the wall. The sight of that face is enough to drive him wild; he's so irrationally angry at the betrayal, so unbelievably impassioned by those eyes--   
  
Should stop, thinking only hurts more.   
  
Friends, and lovers--or maybe something strange and inbetween, and its all gone now, lost because of words that can't be unsaid. He regrets every word, but can't take them back.   
  
He's filled with anger and passion in equal amounts; wants to beat his face in, and beat off in his face; and it is getting so, so hard to keep his cool.


End file.
